muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 40 Hidden Gems
Hidden Gems are special, fan-geared throwbacks to classic Sesame Street moments, including characters and staff seen during the street scenes of the 40th Anniversary season. In a 2009 interview by the fansite Tough Pigs, head writer Joey Mazzarino promised, "We're trying to do what we call a gem in every episode. That's for you guys, the fans. Little things like Biff and Sully in a scene, or some other stuff that I won't tell you about that will be hidden in the scene. There's one, the writing on the sandwich board outside of Hooper’s Store reads, "Loaf of bread / Container of milk / Stick of butter". We'll try to get one of those in most of the episodes this season."Hennes, Joe. "A Chat with Joey Mazzarino, part 2", ToughPigs.com. February 25, 2009. Image:Bb6b6489-cbe6-4520-971f-d9bbc1f4d29d.jpg| The stickers on Big Bird's suitcase reference the places he's been: Montana, Puerto Rico and Hawaii. Image:Noimage-big.png| "Proud to Be a Cow" is used as an underscore when Little Bo Beep and her cow appear. Image:HiddenGem4189a.jpg| Baby Bear's crayon box depicts the Alligator King holding a large crayon. Image:7b4997b8-f09a-42d5-bfba-26e73414a5b5.jpg| Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett's names appear on Leela's basket and watering can. Image:HiddenGem4191.jpg| Mr. Johnson's menu features an image from the "Ladybugs' Picnic cartoon, advertising the "Ladybugs' Picnic Special". Image:4192-henson.jpg| An ad for "Jim Henson's Puppet Workshop" appears in the laundromat window, complete with an image of him. Image:HiddenGem4193.jpg| Chris's newspaper features an image of Kevin Clash and a headline reading "Clash Unabashed by the Red Smash". Image:0a854212-9587-40f9-87c2-2cc86e1bdbf4.jpg| Caroll Spinney makes a cameo in Hooper's Store, reading a magazine about Oscar the Grouch. Image:F8c7f01d-a588-42d6-bca9-4d6fbe81bc7c.jpg| Leela reads a book about Placido Flamingo, written by Richard Hunt. Image:4195-biondo.jpg| Cameraman Frank Biondo can also be seen in Hooper's Store reading PAPARAZZI magazine with executive producer Carol-Lynn Parente on the cover. Image:HiddenGem4196.jpg| Luis pulls the Teeny Little Super Guy from inside the broken washing machine. Image:HiddenGem4197.jpg| Forgetful Jones makes a cameo during Maria and Luis's flashback. Image:HiddenGem4198.jpg| Gordon's newspaper features a headline that reads "Baker Falls From Grace" and features an image of the baker after a fall down the stairs. Image:8615b6a4-ad29-4848-9dfb-8c52af5265d6.jpg| During the freckle chase scene, music inspired by the "Dot Bridge" segments from Season 1 is played. File:HiddenGem4199b.jpg| A box of Nutri-Dots cereal is marked with a "Biondo's" brand logo. Image:HiddenGem4200.jpg| Jon Stone's face is seen on an advertisement for "Jon's Pencil Emporium". Image:rainbow-monsters.jpg| Lulu and Narf appear in the rainbow of monsters. Lulu says "Hey! I remember you guys!" Image:HiddenGem4201.jpg| Marty Robinson makes a cameo, getting his shoes shined. Image:HiddenGem4202.jpg| At the beginning, Chris and Elmo hum "Willie Wimple" as they arrive at the campsite. Image:258fe082-4108-434f-8efa-77a043ee6f2f.jpg| Bip Bippadotta appears in the Laundromat during the race and says "Mahna Mahna". Image:Ab7bac87-03ed-4c61-83e6-e32f7d26524a.jpg| Frank Biondo's caricature Frankie is seen selling official Squirmadega tee shirts at the race. Image:58d7f427-ac05-4f36-a260-92feb2770848.jpg| Biff and Sully are seen in the crowd during Jack's Big Jump. Image:Eb48a749-5476-42b2-acb4-77c8a6fbfc35.jpg| Also in the crowd is Richard Termine, who is seen taking pictures of the event. Image:40e08bb7-1039-4325-b435-97e9e9e63029.jpg| As Chris makes some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he is heard singing "Peanut Butter". Image:Wing_in_a_Sling.jpg‎| Big Bird's x-ray of his sprained wing states: Radiologist: C. Spinney for Dr. Berger. Image:HiddenGem4206.jpg| Sherlock Hemlock makes a cameo in Hooper's Store. Image:22cc7594-6602-444a-ac28-9cb4b081f705.jpg| Jerry Nelson, as well as Herry Monster and Mr. Johnson (two more Nelson-performed characters) appear as well. Image:HiddenGem4207a.jpg| Elmo's crayon box reads "The Classic Crayon Factory", and has a still from the show's classic Sesame Street film. Image:HiddenGem4207b.jpg| Maria's newspaper features an image from the I-Beam film. Image:HiddenGem4208.jpg| Maria's scrapbook contains many, old Sesame Street photos, including Gabi's birth and a visit from James Earl Jones. Additionally, Maria sings "I'm Proud to Be a Cow" while she makes her scrapbook. File:9a9b0391-1528-40b3-9125-654471c0d9c5.jpg| Harvey Kneeslapper makes a cameo at the end of the Street Scene to slap a "7" on the seal's beach ball. File:Caad669c-e8f1-48cb-a2b4-48d2faa85bcc.jpg| Gordon is seen reading a book called "Dialogue with Dirt" by Solomon Grundy. File:HiddenGem4210b.jpg| The sandwich board outside Hooper's advertises "Loaf of bread / Container of milk / Stick of butter". Image:HiddenGem4211.jpg| John and Cheryl Henson are seen playing catch in the arbor with Cheryl's two daughters, Declan and Elizabeth. File:HiddenGem4212.jpg| The store next to the subway displays a "Store for Rent" sign, as well as one for "Northern Realty" (with an image of Calloway on it). See also *Inside Jokes Sources Category:Behind the Scenes